


Blair and the Mistletoe

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Gen, Prompt artwork, Prompt: Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for Mistletoe prompt.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 16 Dec - mistletoe prompt





	Blair and the Mistletoe

[ ](https://imgur.com/Odor6A4)


End file.
